Heels Too
by Wisteria's Garden
Summary: What happens when Malfoy learns the Golden Trio's obbsession? Why a new relationship of course! HP/DM fluff WARNING!: Madness takes its toll, The Rocky Horror Picture Show strikes again! Fishnets and gold shorts galore! Rated T for mild language.


Author's Note: Hola!!...oh yea...there's my Spanish lesson for today ^.^ Wewt! So!! You have come to my corner of Harry Potter-ness and their insane obsession with the Rocky Horror Picture Show movie. Never heard of it?! OMFG. Go. Now. Watch it. For if you don't...well you'll never understand the story :) For those who have seen it? Didn't Tim look absolutely ADORIBLE in his leather jacket? Mmmm I want it....preferably with him in it...when he was that age...cause now? Well..lets just say age is nice to some people... Read On my children! Read on! :D

Their whispers are everywhere. They follow me through the halls, to and from classes, same with meals. Sometimes I can catch some of what they are saying, other times I am not so lucky. I look over the classroom to find him looking at me. He quickly looks away and resumes him whispers to his red-headed friend. He has been an obsession of mine for a while now. It's been growing, more and more into a - dare I say it? - _crush_ now-a-days. In my mind he has grown into Harry, not Potter. I hated Potter, I thought he was just in the whole Hero persona for the fame, fortune. I thought he took everything with the attitude that he was suppose to have had it sooner, but he's not like that, quite the opposite actually. He's modest, kind to people who give him a chance to prove that he's a totally different person than the papers write about him. Its exhilarating, of sorts, to know that Harry is talking about me. As I listen in to the only conversation going on, I find myself silently whooping with joy, for today, Lady Luck had blessed me.

"I'm telling you Hermione, he's perfect. He's got that blonde hair."

"There's more to Roc-_him_ than the hair, Ron."

"She right. In the film he is the stereotypical blond jock. Meaning, Ron, that he's blond, stupid and stacked with muscles. Malfoy is second in classes, coming after our Hermione, and well, I've never seen Malfoy with his shirt off so I can't really say anything about that." mused Harry.

"Wow, Harry, you've really looked into him haven't you"

I never found Harry's answer, for the bell had rung. It was odd, it looked as if he was almost blushing. What does Granger always say in these situations? 'Saved By The Bell.' Hmm. For them, maybe. I gathered my things and headed for the door. I looked back and found the Golden Trio still seated so I stopped and stepped to the side, hiding behind the almost closed door. A sweeping glance told me that the professor had taken his leave. Ooh, an abandoned classroom. The possibilities... _No_! I want answers, and I want them now. One last look for assurance, then I slinked over behind them.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley! I am sick and tired of you whispering and giggling- _yes, giggling weasel_- behind my back. I have ears, you know, and I'm not all too oblivious to your pointing either. I want to know what in Merlin's name you three are talking about, and I want to know _now_! " I had to keep my own evil-incarnate act, for the sake of my father. If Ol' Moldy Wart found out he was Dumbledore's spy, Mum and me would be dead in mere seconds.

As I stood, trying to feign like I was regaining my breath, I see amused looks pass between the Trio. They gave each other a nod, though Weasley was being a bit hesitant but still giving the 'signal'. It was Granger who spoke first.

"Malfoy, how does giving yourself over to absolute pleasure sound?"

"Yes, and swimming the warm waters of sins of the flesh?" Ron followed.

"Erotic nightmare beyond any measure?"

" Potter, what are you yapping about?" They didn't seem to hear me. It was like they were in a trance. They had stood up during their bouts of insanity and had advanced on me. Then they all spoke...no _sang_ at the same time.

" And sensual daydreams to treasure, forever! Can't you just feel it?...Oh Oh _Ooooooooh_"

I was scared for my life. The glint in their eyes were maddening. I didn't want to even be near them, that looked could rival He-Who-Is-All-Moldy when he's on one of his We Must Kill Potter! rant. I glanced to the exit, calculating the distance and confirming that if I distracted them, I could possibly escape. I edged slightly towards the door, but Potter caught me.

"No, Malfoy, Wait! We want you to see something. I promise it is nothing too extreme, but it will change your life, astoundingly, I hope."

There was something in his eager face that made me want to do anything he asked. His eyes lost it's insane glint and adopted a sparkle of a small boy who only wants to show someone his great 'discovery' to his friends the day after Christmas. I felt my knees go weak at his gaze. I could hear myself tell them that I would go with them, I was too drunk on his eyes to do anything else but follow. At least I will find out what has got their attention warped. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing...

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 3 Hours Later HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The brilliance of the film floored me. Every little mistake deemed perfection. The whole movie plays in my head. One song after another. The emotions flooding in with every scene change and every setting. I was almost in tears with poor Columbia when she was crying over half-baked Eddie. I knew now what they were so obsessed over. I kind-of did look like Rocky. Except our eyes. Eyes and sexual status. His are blue, mine are grey. He is bi and I'm just gay. Hmm, I wonder how Potter looks in fishnets? The thought gives me the most genius idea. I turn to said victim and give him a smirk.

" Hey, Potter? "

" Yes? "

And I kissed him. Oh yes, tongue and all. We stood there in the corridors, him backed onto a wall with his hands around my shoulders, in my hair, everywhere, and me holding onto his tiny, yet firm, waist with one hand and bracing myself on the wall with the other. His lips yielding over to mine, a soft barrier to his mouth.

When we were quite oxygen deprived, we separated. As we stood there with out foreheads leaning against each others for support, I heard him whisper,

"You be my Rocky and I'll be your Frankie?"

I smiled, I had to. He didn't tell me what he wanted most, he asked me. So submissive, so adorable.

"You've got yourself a deal."

"So...when are we getting you out of these robes and into those cute boxing shorts?"

"When I see you in a corset and fishnets."

"Well that isn't so bad"

"Heels too, babe."

"Damn!"

**Like it? Maybe? Hopefully? Tell Me!! 8^D**


End file.
